Field
The teachings in accordance with the exemplary embodiments of this present disclosure generally relate to a phase compensation device, and more particularly to an apparatus for compensating a phase in an inverter output voltage.
Background
About 30% of all the global energy is an electric energy. In other words, about 30% of all the global energy is used to generate electricity. In general, electricity is generated in an AC (Alternating Current) voltage of 50 Hz or 60 Hz frequency from a power plant, and current, size of voltage, frequency and phase are converted to use the electric energy. The converted electric energy is finally used from a load to a signal having light, heat, power or information. A device having a function to control and convert the power is called a power converter.
Although a control system in an initial inverter circuit is formed with an analogue circuit using basic electronic circuit elements such as transistors and diodes, the control system is currently formed by one or a plurality of DSPs (Digital Signal Processors). The digital system is operated in discrete time and therefore, a time delay with more than one sampling is inevitable. A time delay element is generated such as an ADC (Analog-to-digital converter), a sampling and a read/write when a measurement device such as an inverter output voltage detection circuit is used, which becomes a factor that impedes the performance during detection of inverter output voltage. Meantime, when the voltage measurement device is formed with an analogue system, the system is delayed by a time constant of a filter used for voltage detection.